Battle for Misty
by Sabrina2000
Summary: Misty has been kidnapped and its up to one battle to get Misty back or lose Pikachu. What is the outcome


Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters in the story nor Nintendo. Please no lawsuits.

Battle for Misty

It was another hot summer day in the world of Poke'mon and Ash, Misty and Brock we're in Violet city. But for Misty's luck it water poke'mon day in Violet city!

"Oh boy!, I can't wait to go shopping." misty said in happiness.

"We are not going shopping we have to head out of the city!" Ash said in an outrage.

"Why do you always have to make the desisions?" Misty yelled.

"Because, I'm the one on the journey, you do everything I say!" Ash yelled in an outrage.

"Mr. Ketchum if that's the way it's going to be, well I'm leaving." Misty said and walked off through the woods.

"Ash, that was so mean what you told Misty, she followed for this long and you act like her opinion doesn't count at all." Brock said.

"Pika-pi-pi-Pika-chu!(Ash I can't believe I'm your poke'mon!) Pikachu said.

Meanwhile in the woods Misty ran as fast as she could until she came across a large poke'mon. She didn't know what it was. The large poke'mon grabbed her with its paws and flew her away. "Help!" Misty yelled.

"What was that?" Brock asked Ash.

"It's Misty!" Ash responded then he ran into the woods with Brock following. 

"Misty?" Ash yelled with his heart. He saw a shadowy figure of something in the air and he saw someone hanging from the figure. "Did you hear that?" Brock asked as he looked to the sky. "Yeah, it sounded like Misty." he replied. Suddenly Pikachu picked up a scent and ran over to some bushes. Ash ran to we're pikachu was and picked up a letter in an envelope. Brock took the letter from Ash and opened it up as Ash stood there in curiosity.

"Ash, Misty was kidnapped and the kidnapper said that if you want your precious friend back you have to battle him in a six poke'mon battle tomorrow at noon in Pallet Town and it says don't tell no one or don't even think about seeing her again. " Brock said in panic. "Pikachu!"(we have to find her!).

"Right Pikachu, lets go home!" Ash agreed.

"But wait Ash, you don't even know who this is or if Misty is even um.. you know." Brock said.

"Don't even say that!" Ash yelled.

"Pikachu!"(Ash is right!).

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu started to run home but you see Violet city was far away from Pallet Town. "We can't give up, we have to keep going, for Misty." Ash told Brock when Brock started slowing down. "You're right." Brock said and started to speed up. It was almost midnight before they got to Pallet Town. Ash was happy to see his house and ran inside to see his mom.

"Oh, Ash honey, what are you doing home?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. "We will explain later, we just need a rest." Ash tried to avoid telling her what really happened. "Hold on, where is Misty?" His mom asked.

"Well you see um," But before Ash could finish Brock jumped in. "She stopped back at home in Cerulean city to see her sisters." he lied.

"O.k. boys, I'll start dinner in a few minutes." She said and smiled. Brock, Ash and Pikachu headed up to Ash's room then Brock brought up the question, "Ash are you sure you are ready for the battle, I mean you don't even know who you are battiling and I don't think you are even prepared for it."

Ash responded with, "Brock, I've thought about it much while we traveling here and I think I can do it." Pikachu then looked in his eyes and smiled.

The next morning came fast, although Ash could barely sleep because he had his mind on Misty the whole night. He woke up bright and early. He saw a letter on his chest and he opened it and it read:

Mr. Ketchum,

To find Misty meet me at 5432 Plane Drive and we will battle and the rules are simple, we use six poke'mon each and if you win you get Misty and if you lose Pikachu is mine.

Meet there at noon, no later and no earlier.

Sincerely,

Unknown

"Brock, wake up, come on Brock." Ash said shaking Brock to wake up. He finally woke up and said, "What!"

"Um, Brock we got another letter." Ash replied. Brock snatched the letter from Ash and read it. after viewing it he said, "Let's go." 

they tried to sneak out of the house without having Ash's mom see them but Ash mom stopped them and said, "Ash did you brush your teeth and change your you know what's?" Ash replied, "Yes." even though he was lying. "Alright be back before dinner." she said. At that word they started to run to the place. They only had 10 minutes and a half mile to run. Will Ash, Brock, and Pikachu make it? Will Ash lose Pikachu? Read in Chapter two.

Please review please be nice. And tell me what should happen in number two.

~thanks~

Sabrina2000


End file.
